Devil May Cry Angelic Vices
by Seracen
Summary: Takes place after the current trilogy, placeing it chronologically after DMC2. Something unknown stalks Dante and his fellow demon hunters. They find respite in the only way they can, each other, but not before running a gauntlet of demon infestation.
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry: Angelic Vices

By: Seracen

Disclaimer: None of the characters or ideas from DMC belong to me, though this story does.

Author's Note: Takes place after DMC 2, no I won't be ignoring that game, even though so many people were disappointed by it. I had my problems with it, but I figure not all of Dante's exploits are equally interesting, so I figure it's fair game to include in a story timeline. Obviously the stuff from the Prequel, DMC 3, are here as well, plot wise. Also, I changed the name of the agency to "Devils Never Cry," mainly because I think it flows a bit easier than what was said in the end of DMC 1 (come on people, I just added an "s").

NOTE OF WARNING!!! This is, as of now, a one shot short story mainly written for the SEX, which will be as tasteful as I can make it. However, I can't bring myself to write pointless SMUT with no context, thus the pretense to a larger story thread. If I feel particularly inspired to write more, I might. However, that would require thinking of a baddie tough enough to really hurt Dante, and last time I checked, Swan Man from DMC 2 didn't cut it. DMC 3 being a prequel, doesn't really help me. Vergil rocked as a baddie, and of course, it's also hard to out do the Prince of Evil, even if he is called "Mundus" instead of "Lucifer"...hmmm...that gives me ideas...maybe.

One More Note: I have received complaints and compliments on my vocabulary. Apparently, I am familiar with a lot of terms that aren't commonly used. As such, in chapters I deem necessary, I will list a short glossary of terms which might be stranger than normal. I will try to place these just after the chapter titles and disclaimers.

Devil May Cry: Angelic Vices - Chapter 1

By: Seracen

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I do own the story, so law suits can sod off...

Uncommon Terms: "derriere" butt, ass, booty...shame on you if you didn't know

"bodice" cross between a vest and a strapless shirt, like Trish wears in DMC1, usually it functions like a bra, but in some cases, it replaces shirts

The lone figure walking through the street carried himself with a haggard gait. The sun was setting over the cracked city streets, the wind blowing old newspapers to and fro. Once bright street lamps now flickered, as if afraid to illuminate the darkness. The reddish cast of the sky gave the city a slightly hellish glow.

The tall figure continued his weary walk, his dark red overcoat falling heavily about his body, dripping with blood, some of it his own. Dante sighed, brushing a few errant strands of silver hair from his eyes. He felt moisture on his finger tips as he outstretched them, catching raindrops in his palm.

Dante looked upwards to the sky, gray clouds now pouring a steady shower of water on him, doing little to dissipate the red of the sky, though it did wash away the blood on his clothes. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting the drops patter on his face, cooling and caressing his skin. He made his way to the old red brick office building, standing tall against the relative disrepair of the surroundings. His eyes remained closed, Dante walking by his memory alone of the street under his boots.

He slowly drew against the door to his agency, a bright red neon sign labeling it "Devils Never Cry." He chuckled slightly under his breath, stretching and throwing back his head, shoulders straight, as he turned the antique brass handle and entered.

The room inside was dimly lit by a few lamps and a roaring fireplace to the side. He walked into the room, exuding energy and confidence, coming to a halt in front of his desk. He concentrated, eyes closed, face taut, grimacing for a few moments. Dante flexed his wrists and fingers, as gauntlets, viciously spiked and gothic, appeared around his hands. He calmly took them off, the slightly fiery aura growing dark, leaving cold black gloves resting on the table. He now drew a sword from a holster about his back, also removing the pendant around his neck and wrapping it over the hilt of the blade. He placed the weapon down as well, the electric aura of the sword also grew silent, leaving the blue metal cooling against the varnished mahogany table.

Dante turned, grinning slightly as he saw the three women seated at the large square table in the corner of the office room. A ceiling lamp dropped a curtain of light about them. Each of the women was holding a set of cards in their hands, poker chips lying flat on the table, beer bottles lying untouched.

"A whole hour?" asked a women with beautiful bronze skin, her spiky red hair cropped short, with eyes to match. She was straddling her chair, her back to him, but turned as she spoke, placing her cards on the table.

Dante laughed under his breath to the woman, her black leather pants caressing tightly the flesh of her shapely derriere. He forced himself to focus on the purple dressy vest, lest he grow distracted, then realized she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it, her heaving breasts pushing against the low cut neckline as a result.

"I know Lucia," he said in a steady voice, forcing himself not to quip, "any longer and you'd have sent a search party right?"

The blond woman across the table from Lucia was facing him, two tresses falling on either side of her slightly pale face. She removed her black shades, revealing vivid blue eyes beneath. She heaved a sigh, her black leather bodice top stretching and creaking slightly as she did.

Trish tipped her head to the side, "you did take longer than your usual time to get back."

Dante laughed openly this time, "well let's just say a had more fun than usual."

The woman with short black hair, opposite Trish, added two more chips to the stack in the middle of the table. She glanced up to face Dante, gazing at him with both her eyes, one red and one blue. Her white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing slightly the black brassier beneath.

"No more than you could handle I hope," said the woman, known simply as Lady.

Dante shook his head, drawing back and spreading his hands in a mocking gesture.

He called Lady by her given name, "come on Mary, no faith? If so, I can prove it to you here and now."

Mary laughed, "of course not, I just didn't want you to be wasting your time."

Dante shrugged, turning away, wincing slightly in pain, "haven't had a real party in ages, how's your new case coming along, any luck?"

Lady replaced two cards in her hand from the deck, shaking her head, "not as of yet. Lucia and I went out hunting on the east side of town yesterday...no dice."

"Hmph, I haven't been down that way in a while, you set up shop there yet?"

Mary nodded, "uh-huh, nothing serious though, all the best fun happens when you're around, after all."

Dante laughed, turning to her now, "well, it's always show time around here, feel free to stick around."

With that, Dante opened the door in the back, moving into his bedroom.

Trish furrowed her eyebrows, glancing sideways at the two women seated at the table with her, "was something wrong with him?"

Lucia shook her head, looking at the weapons on Dante's work desk, then narrowed her eyes as she saw something. She rose from her seat, looking now to the door.

"Girls, there's blood on the doorknob..."

Dante groaned as he removed his red leather overcoat, leaving just his matching pants. He ripped off the tattered remains of his vest and shirt, throwing them in a corner. As he walked along the side of the dark room to his bathroom, he removed his pants as well, stepping into the shower.

The steaming hot water stung his flesh, as it raked along the long claw marks on his back. He raised his left arm, stretching his toned abdomen as he pulled several small talons from his side. Dante grunted dispassionately, throwing the bloody things into a waste bucket under the sink, as he continued to cleanse his body of blood.

He shook his head...Dante had been careless on this last demon hunt. He'd needed some time to sort things out, and wanted to take on a few demons on his own this time. But, for once, this time had been different. This time had been...fun, almost exciting. However, he'd seen something disturbingly familiar.

The last one had been sheathed in darkness, a black shadow so deep, even Dante's eyes couldn't make out the figure beneath. It's movements had been sharp, quick...it reminded him of the Doppelganger he'd fought so long ago...a shadow copy of Dante himself, that he'd had to fight when his twin brother Vergil had vied for control of this world...fought and lost, falling to Dante's own hand no less...his own twin brother.

As always when he thought of his brother, Dante felt a mix of thoughts run through him. He closed his eyes, feeling each of the steaming droplets of water searing his flesh clean, as he reminisced...lost in thought. Dante shook his head, not allowing himself too long of a lapse. That single demon had escaped, its rush covered by a second wave of enemies. The black devils had seemed crazed to the point of frenzy. The darkly cloaked figures, skeletal faces and bodies covered with tattered shrouds, had thrown themselves at him, as if welcoming death.

He shook his head again. He had been careless, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Besides, he didn't need his partners beginning to worry, and he really didn't need them looking over his shoulder. Tomorrow, he'd start again on the trail of the dark demon...perhaps it would relate to Lady's case in some way.

Back in the office room, Lucia bit her lower lip as she eyed the bloody hand print on the door.

Lady rose to her feet now, "his?"

Lucia shook her head, "don't know, one way to be sure."

She walked to the table, sniffing the dried blood caked on the inside of the gauntlets, putting her lips to it, then nodding, "it seems so."

Trish stood now, "I don't like this, what could hurt him badly enough that-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a large explosion outside. The windows shook and rattled, but they held. The reverberations shook the office building to its foundations.

"Looks like we'll find out," muttered Lady under her breath.

"Oh great," cursed Lucia.

Author's Note: Yes...I know, it's supposed to be smut. I'm getting to it alright? I want to write at least one action scene of a different sort before I get to it. No, I don't plan for this to really go anywhere, I'm just testing the waters to see what happens over the course of a few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil May Cry: Angelic Vices - Chapter 2

By: Seracen

Disclaimer: I only own the story, any I make money off it'll be due to sheer stupidity/insanity

Uncommon Terms: "poleaxe" in this case, a sort of long spear, blade is half-sword, half-axe; "naginata" staff with blades on ends, like Darth Maul's lightsaber

Before the reverberations finished traveling through the deep foundations of the building, Trish was in motion, letting her instincts tell her what to do before her mind could even process it.

She grabbed a large and evil looking blade off the wall rack, a giant black switchblade of a sword once wielded by Dante's father, Sparda, in his war against the Devil. Trish rushed through the door, her demon sight quickly allowing her to adjust to the disparity of light outside.

Trish cursed under her breath as she saw the mass of dark cloaked demons gathered like a tide on the outskirts of the street lights around Devils Never Cry.

Lady and Lucia moved into action not moments after Trish. Mary drew the silver gauntlets off the wall, known as Beowulf, and was immediately surrounded in an aura of bright white light. She hefted her favorite weapon, a rocket launcher with a bladed end. Though she had trained herself over the years in its use and weight, the gauntlets let her carry it with even more ease, and Lady was out of the door in a flash.

Lucia followed right on Mary's heels, grabbing the twin blades Agni and Rudra, viciously serrated short swords, one red and one blue. She felt herself imbued with a rush of power, the elements of fire and wind. The red haired siren grinned widely, feeling ready for anything. Once she stepped out the door and saw the ocean of walking demonic reapers, the moonlight glinting off their sea of scythes, Lucia cursed.

"Oh...shit, well...this should be fun," she commented, as she readied her blades.

Mary nodded, leveling her cannon at the swarm of reapers in front of her.

Trish simply glanced over the enemies, drawing her blade, Sparda, in front of her, "I don't think I need to say anything, have fun ladies."

With that, the blond ex-demon threw herself into the throng of devils, slashing her sword wildly in wide arcs.

The tide of reapers closed in around Trish, one of them bringing its scythe over her head. She ducked, but the demon pulled back, hard, drawing the haft against her throat. Trish began to choke, seeing butterflies flitting about her vision, as the reaper picked her off the ground, her legs kicking wildly. More reapers closed in on her from the front. A dark smile drew to her lips, as Trish unlatched the catch about the hilt of her sword. The blade opened further, forming a scythe as well, she thrust her legs downwards, forcing the reaper holding her to tip forward slightly, and planted her feet on the ground. Trish's smile grew into a death's head grin, as she jerked Sparda in a circular arc, shredding the shades, which screamed as they dissipated into nothingness. The end of the attack hooked around, catching the reaper trying to choke Trish full in the back of the skull, and it also vanished into mist.

The blond warrior drew the sword back, jerking the hilt so that the switchblade fully extended, now forming a gigantic poleaxe. The crowd of reapers drew back now, giving Trish a wide circle of space. She merely smiled her devil's smile, rushing against the tide...

Lucia was darting through the throng of reapers like a missile towards its target, flitting faster than a leaf in the wind. Her twin serrated blades in hand, she cut her way through the crowd. The backs of her swords rested against the angles of her lower arm. Lucia grunted as she surged forth, punching her fists, slashing, as reapers fell to her left and right. As the enemy in front of her burned away in a blaze of fire, her momentary blindness allowed a mass of reapers to attack from behind. A scythe sliced through the air, catching her in the shoulder.

Lucia cried out in pain, kicking the offending reaper away. She ignored the painful jerk as the weapon pulled out of her flesh, instead following up her attack with several slashes to the chest of the reaper in front of her. She flipped the blades in her hands, holding them lengthwise like knives now. She countered the attack of two reapers that came from either side, crossing her arms as she did so. Lucia grimaced as she spread the blades again, allowing them to grate against each other as she did so, causing a brutal blaze of wind and fire to strike at her enemies. She followed with a thrust, plunging both blades into the largest reaper in front of her, the recoil flinging the demon away. The backlash of energy staggered the reapers. Lucia grinned past the pain, in the advantage once more. She thrust her blades deep into the ground before her, sending shockwaves to draw a scar along the ranks of enemies before her, clearing a path before her and throwing the other devils off their feet. Lucia used the momentary lapse to catch her breath.

As the reapers recovered, they leapt into the air, pouncing at Lucia. She let them come, twirling both blades in her hands. The twin swords were a blur of motion, wind and fire leaping in circular arc from her hands to envelop the reapers as they fell on her, holding them and cutting them to ribbons. She finished her attack by slamming the hilt ends of the swords together, connecting them into a large naginata. She twirled the dual blade about her body, a tidal wave of flame searing the reapers into oblivion.

Lucia looked upwards from her reverie of chaos, the blood of her enemies dripping from her clothing. What she saw should have scared her...even more tides of enemies waiting to slaughter her. Instead, she simply grew...angry. With a crazed yell, she ran towards the thickest group of reapers, her double blades in front of her like a shield, cutting and burning through the devils as she ran. Lucia allowed herself to be boxed inside a large crowd of the demons, eyes fiercely narrowed as they closed in on her, sensing easy prey.

"Now," she whispered, connecting the hilts of the swords again as she spun them blazingly quick about her body. A typhoon of flame surrounded her, engulfing the reapers around her in a radius of several meters. The winds drew her up into the sky, as she turned in midair, now facing downwards. The wind now rushed to the earth, fire slamming down into the sea of reapers, scattering them.

Lucia landed on her feet, breathless, finding herself back to back with Trish.

The blue-eyed demoness swung her giant sword in wide sweeps, slicing the reapers in half at angles. Three more rushed her from the front, and Trish allowed the natural motion of Sparda to swing in front of her laterally, splitting the devils along the stomachs.

Trish turned to see one of Lucia's blades go flying past her, the wind causing her hair to flutter. Lucia ran by her soon after, screaming as she brandished the other sword.

The blonde allowed Lucia to run past, as Trish charged the demons chasing Lucia. She thrust her sword deep into the group, her arm and the blade a barely visible blur as she stabbed each of them countless times. The reapers shattered under the torrential assault. Again, the two women drew back to back.

"Having...fun yet?" gasped Trish.

The red haired warrior could barely speak, simply grunting a desperate laugh. They both turned in unison as they caught sight of an explosion, followed by a vast silence due to the gaping hole in the enemy ranks.

Lady plunged the Kalina Ann, her rocket launcher, into the ground, the bayonet holding it in place. She stepped on the catch at the bottom of the barrel, causing dozens of small explosives to issue forth like angry hornets from hell. The whizzing lights broke through the reaper lines, exploding in a cacophony of fire and destruction. When the lights cleared, all that remained about Mary were broken husks, tattered robes, and dust.

Still more reapers remained, though now she could see an end to the madness. Lady gauged how much longer she could go, how many were left, and shook her head, ignoring the nagging fear in the back of her mind.

As a flood of devils rushed in to replace their fallen ranks, Mary slung the cannon over her shoulder, balling her hands into fists, as the silver gauntlets appeared in her hands, softly enveloping her body in a hue of light, a shadowy suit of armor appearing like a ghost about her body. She drew her fists back, then gestured with her hands, as blasts of light shot from her fists, felling the demons as they came. Her arms were a blur of motion as she summoned blast after blast. Then Lady grunted, rushing the enemy. Her gauntlet powered arms raked from side to side, crushing the devils on either side of her. She pounced on a group of reapers in front of her, letting loose a flurry of punches, letting the natural motion of her body carry her into a blindingly fast series of kicks that withered the wraiths away.

But soon, her body ached, and her muscles grew tired. As she drew back from her enemy, she felt a shadow fall over her. Lady turned, narrowly sidestepping a scythe as it flew past her face. But the motion caused her to lose balance, and the attacking reaper thrust upward with the shaft of its weapon, catching Mary across the chest and face, slamming her back several feet.

Lady's vision went black, as she shook her head and got to her knees. She crouched, ready to stand up, but noticed that the onrush of reapers would get to her before she could move again. Lady played another move, slamming her fists against the street, as the tide of enemies reached its thickest around her. The silver light of Beowulf swelled, surrounding the area in its aura. A backflow of air rushed from the earth, flinging the reapers into the air. Lady got to her feet, leaping up into the air to follow the now flying reapers. Her arms and legs were an invisible flash as she struck the group of reapers about her countless times. She spun her body in circles, the forces of Beowulf drawing in the devils, crushing them into nothingness, before flinging them away like refuse.

Lady righted herself at the last moment, landing shakily to her feet. Lucia and Trish drew up on either side of her, as the woman breathed heavily, sweat pouring from her brow like bullets. She drew a pair of automatic pistols from her hip satchel and thigh holster, training them on the remaining reapers.

"Damn it," spat Trish, "I'm reaching my limit here..."

Lucia nodded. Despite having dispatched so many demons, there were still enough left to finish the job...and the devil hunters wouldn't last another round.

"Where the hell...is Dante?" gasped Lady.

The clouds took over the sky again, covering the red light of the hellish sun, as everything began to turn darker gray. Rain pattered down in rivulets, washing the blood and ash of the battle from the street and into the gutters. The street lamps did little to dispel the encroaching darkness. The downpour of water redoubled, lightning followed as if in reply.

From the top floor of Devils Never Cry, the reinforced window blew outwards, glass shards and steel raining down onto the street. A figure rushed out from on high, landing amidst the battlefield, placing himself between the women and the remaining reapers.

It had taken Dante a few minutes to gather himself after the first explosion. He was still winded from the demon hunt earlier today, but Dante ignored it, the gashes in his side already just scars. He sneered at the devils before him, flexing his arms as he worked out the kinks. The rainwater formed little streamlets as it dripped down his bare chest, back, and torso. The stream traveled down the strip of leather across his shoulder, beading on the blade slung over his back. The rain slid off his black leather pants, and Dante flung his head back to get his hair and the beads of water out of his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late girls," quipped Dante, "I was in the other shower."

Author's Note: Hmm...still no smut yet. Alright, next chapter is the last fight scene. Once they go back inside, I'll have them screw Dante's brains out...within reason. Thanks and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Devil May Cry: Angelic Vices - Chapter 3

By: Seracen

Disclaimer: Ah, if I owned DMC, I'd never have to work again...oh well, I do own this fic.

Uncommon Terms: nunchaku/nunchucks two bars connected with a chain, you should know this one also; three bars in this case, however.

Crows don't "flock," they "murder." Oh, and lots of synonyms for "flood" and "group," just like last chapter.

"anthropomorphic" human-like

Dante's vision darted across the field of demons in front of him. He shrugged, drawing the nunchaku from across his waist. The blue metal emitted a cold aura as he swung it around his body. The weapon, Cerberus, chilled the air about him, causing Dante's breath to steam. Dante jerked the chains taut, running towards the murder of hellish crows in front of him.

Cerberus was a blur in Dante's deft hands, cutting through the reapers to either side. Dante let himself get worked into a trap purposely, allowing the devils to surround him. He shook his head, they should have learned already that it was hopeless for them.

The reapers shrieked as they drew close to him, Dante losing count of how many. Dante twirled the weapon in his hand about the center of the three chain links. A blue light surged out from him, covering over the devils.

He taunted them, "chew on this you fuckers!"

The resulting explosion destroyed all the remaining reapers, as a torrent of ice froze around them and then shattered the wraiths like glass.

When the steamy mist cleared, Dante looked about him, shrugging his shoulders, "what, is that all? No encore?"

He turned to the three women behind him, nodding, "are you alright?"

Lady shook her head in the affirmative, still breathing heavily, "yes, and you?"

Trish furrowed her eyebrows, ignoring the cuts along her body, focusing on Dante's. She noticed the huge scars still visible along his chest and sides, "you're hurt..."

Dante covered his side by placing his right hand on his hips, replacing the nunchaku in his waist holster.

Lucia sighed heavily, "that was close, we almost-"

She stopped short as she caught sight of something over Dante's shoulders.

Dante didn't have to ask Lucia what she saw, he could tell just by the look in her widened eyes. In one fluid move, the demon hunter drew the sword from his back, thrusting the tip of the blade into the street before him. A clear white shell covered him, as a tide of flying shards rushed towards him like throwing knives. The projectiles, fiery red and freezing blue, shattered against the ghostly shield, which disappeared soon after.

Dante drew his sword from the ground, walking forward purposefully, and leapt into the building crevasses.

He didn't even bother looking the devils in the face, as he darted from building to building, killing the would be snipers in the shadows, clawed demons with scaly silver skins and giant eyes.

Dante grunted out in anger as he ran along the sides of the buildings, slicing the demon archers as he went.

"I...am...beginning...to get...PISSED OFF!!!"

Dante landed at the center of the street once more, screams issuing from the crevices of the buildings as the devil snipers fell to their deaths, breaking like crystal when they hit the ground.

"If anybody else wants to die," shouted Dante, "come out now, because I don't have all day to play with you bastards."

Guttural cries issues forth in response, echoing off the walls of the buildings along the street. A clump of shadows pooled together in the street in front of Dante, slowly rising up to form the shape of a demon hound.

Dante spat, not particularly caring for this. He'd fought these demons, these Shadows, many times before. The hunter sneered as he saw four more of the devils rise from the street.

"That's it?" he mocked, "no more? Oh well, this'll be over soon enough."

Dante slung the sword back over his shoulder, crouching slightly and beckoning the hounds to him, "come on puppies, come and get me."

In unison, the Shadows howled, the pack bounding towards Dante. He smiled a Death's head grin, as the shades leapt into the air around him.

"You guys never learn," he said, black gauntlets appearing in his hands. The fire of Ifrit surrounded him, and he jumped through the air, twisting away from the hounds, letting the fires surrounding his body burn the shadows away from him.

Dante planted his feet on the skull of the hound nearest to him, kicking off it. The demon crashed to the earth, forming a small crater. Dante drew himself together in mid-air, checking his travel.

He flew towards the downed Shadow, the hound turning to face him, its mouth growing wider and wider, soon larger than it's entire body.

As Dante fell towards it, the Shadow snapped its jaws, but the fiery aura surrounding the hunter melted away the shade's attack. Dante continued his flight unhindered, slamming his fist through the beast. His arm traveled through the creature. Dante punched the earth underneath it, as if the Shadow wasn't there, the core at the devil's center shattering. Dante turned, eyes blazing red, as the monster's body melted and pooled about him. The blackness around him was on fire, burning like some sort of demonic oil.

The four remaining Shadow's rose to their hind legs, becoming more anthropomorphic. Their snouts grew longer, as did their front haunches, becoming clawed arms.

"Great, new trick eh?" said Dante, "well, werewolves won't really be much harder than your natural bitch forms."

Dante drew his sword once more, feeling a swell of energy rush through him. Dark armor materialized around him, encasing Dante in stark blackness.

The Shadows drew backwards, wary, as they saw the force of the Legendary Dark Knight emanating from Dante. He cocked his head to the side.

"No," he said, his speech an echo of voices, "you won't get away."

Dante rushed the pack of hounds, slashing at the one furthest from him, killing it before it had time to react. He placed his other hand on the hilt of the blade, forcing it through completely, slicing the dead demon in half. He flipped the sword in his hands, bringing it above his head, as Dante crashed the blade down on another Shadow.

The demon blocked the attack with it's hands, holding the sword, as another hound leapt at Dante from the side. Dante kicked out his right leg, sending the beast careening off to the side. He pushed the hilt of the sword up, the first hound still holding the blade of the weapon in it's hands. He angled the sword downwards, thrusting the tip of the sword through the demon's throat, forcing the blade through its back.

Dante brutally ripped the sword from the creature sideways, tearing out half its side as he did so, the demon falling dead, twitching in its death throes before melting into the shadows. Dante turned to the hound he had kicked away, the beast still getting to it's feet.

He threw his sword at the devil, the blade embedding itself to the hilt in the demon's chest, forcing it backwards, and stapling it against the wall behind it. Dante ran forward, drawing his right fist back, punching forward as he closed the distance between himself and the enemy. He opened the palm as he neared the hilt of the sword, a blast of fire escaping from his hand. It traveled along the length of the blade, the fire spreading through the Shadow. The demon screamed an enraged death cry, legs kicking in futility, as it was devoured by the flames. Dante pulled his sword from the wall, turning to the final Shadow.

He glared coldly at the beast, both combatants regarding each other with eyes burning red. Dante grunted, discarding his dark armor with a gesture, vanishing mist revealing him once more in his black pants. The rain water steamed on his bare skin, the droplets evaporating as they touched his naked chest, back, and arms.

Dante laughed grimly, "come on...or are you scared?"

The demon dropped to all fours, bounding away from the scene of battle. The rain slowly drew to a close, as the Shadow ran, howling, and vanished into the inner city.

Dante blinked up at the night sky, now dark and full of stars, the full moon's silver light casting a pale glow on his skin.

He turned to the three women, walking towards them steadily.

Dante looked each of them in the eyes, unspoken words passing between them.

He sighed, shaking his head, "what a day..."

He continued walking past them, moving towards the front door of Devils Never Cry. Dante passed through the doors, leaving them open.

Lady looked at Trish, then at Lucia, "he's distracted..."

Lucia nodded, "but why?"

Trish walked past them, opening the door wide for them to enter, "he'll tell us when he's ready."

The three women moved into the office building, Lucia closing and locking the door behind them. They took their seats about the poker table, but none of them picked up their cards, each of the women lost in thought.

"Haven't seen him in those black hotpants for a while," said Lady, "brings back memories."

Lucia chuckled slightly, "getting ideas?"

Lady laughed in reply, "nothing you haven't already thought of."

Trish propped her legs up on the table, rocking her chair back and forth, shaking her head, "he must be thinking about Vergil again."

Lady glanced up at Trish upon hearing the name, "you think?"

She nodded, "he must have seen something on that last assignment that reminded him."

Lucia sighed, shaking her head. She unbuttoned the front of her purple vest, grabbing a towel from the table and wiping the sweat from her face, neck, and front.

She threw the towel down, nodding, "well, we'll just have to find out."

Trish rested her face on her hand, "hmm, yes, or otherwise occupy him."

The other two women regarded Trish bemusedly, grinning slightly.

Trish rolled her eyes, "oh come on, you two never stop."

Mary shrugged, "still, I think we should leave him be for now."

Trish nodded, lowering her legs from the table, sitting upright in her chair, picking up the deck of cards, "well, while we're here, ante up ladies..."

Dante was in his bedroom, resting with his back against the headboard of his bed. The lamps were turned off, the only light coming from the pale silver radiance of the moon. He glanced along the wall, staring into nothingness. He slowly noticed the dresser in front of him, eyeing his reflection in the mirror.

Dante laughed, "come on out, I'll even give you a chance."

He drew a coin from his pocket, "alright...heads, I kill you now, tails, I stay still for a while."

He flipped it in the air, the coin flipping end over end, catching the light of the moon, the face on the coin glinting at Dante like a jealous lover. The hunter deftly caught the coin, snatching it from the air. He opened his palm, and nodded.

"Tails," he said, "this is your best chance, you have ten seconds."

A skeletal figure withdrew from the shadows. This one wasn't a reaper, but a demon sent to hell for its lust. The figure was sheathed in red, like a bloody crow, its empty eye sockets regarding Dante.

He could read its fear, "hmph, you've wasted 3 seconds already. I'll make it easy, I'll count to five."

"One..." counted Dante.

The Lust took one cautious step forward.

"Two..." continued Dante.

It gripped its scythe, raising the weapon above its head.

Dante shook his head, as if he didn't care that he was looking death in the eye. But whenever he did so, he never blinked. So why now, thought Dante, should it be any different?

As he opened his lips, another voice issued forth through the room.

"Five..." came a female's voice.

A purple guitar rested on a mount above Dante's bed. Surges of electric light ran up and down its length.

Dante was momentarily blinded by the flash. When he opened his eyes again, someone else was in the room with them. The woman's pale, silvery-blue skin caught the moonlight, reflecting its luster in an alluring way. Long red hair flowed down over the gothic black dress. She looked more suited to a ballroom in her evening gown.

The woman's eyes glowed with an intense red fire. The Lust quivered, as shadow engulfed it, trapping the beast. The woman gestured with her hands, as a flight of bats issued forth from the folds of her clothing, swallowing the Lust whole, the demon screaming as it was cut to pieces under the relentless talons of the shadow creatures.

The pale woman now turned to Dante, hands on her hips, "are you enjoying yourself?"

He sniffed in reply, "were you worried Nevan? Are you tired of this?"

The vampiress drew to Dante's side, caressing his face in her palms, "I promised I'd help you."

She laughed as she rose to her feet, "besides, you ARE a handsome devil."

Nevan opened the door of Dante's bedroom, facing the three women in the doorway.

Lady had been the first to hear the ruckus. Pistols in hand, she had rushed towards the bedroom door. The others hadn't been far behind.

Nevan looked back at Dante, "just a little excitement," she said, "I guess he was feeling lazy."

The four women entered his room.

Lady looked down at Dante, running a hand through her hair.

Dante grinned up at her, "what, a guy can't have fun in his own house?"

She looked back at him and arched her eyebrows, "I'm not one for Russian roulette, I've had enough for one day."

Lady lowered herself to look at Dante in the eye.

He grinned, shrugging slightly. Lady simply closed the distance between them, eagerly bringing her mouth to his. She hungrily kissed him, but forced herself to draw back, placing a finger on his lips.

"Good night," said Lady, turning and walking up the stairs, "and please, don't do anything foolish."

Dante looked at her until Lady had gone, shaking his head. He caught the roguish smile playing across Lucia's lips and winked in reply.

The red haired gypsy laughed and shook her head. She blew him a kiss before traversing the stairs as well, "sweet dreams, son of Sparda."

Dante leaned back against the headboard of his bed once more, crossing his legs. He glanced at the two remaining women in the room.

"Nothing but trouble eh?" quipped Dante.

Trish laughed, "yes...I suppose you are."

She drew up against him, sitting on the bed and resting her head against his bare chest.

"But we don't mind," said Nevan, sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hand along the calve of his leg.

Dante nodded and sighed, looking out the window, staring at the moon. Trish's hair tickled and teased his bare flesh, but he was lost in thought.

She brought his attention back to her with a passionate kiss, and Dante quickly forgot whatever the hell it was that he had been thinking about.

Author's Note: Hmm, well, it took longer than expected, but I'm finally up to the kinky scene. If you have somehow managed to ignore all the various warnings and/or signs I have placed, this is your FINAL NOTICE!!! SEX SEX & SEX NEXT CHAPTER!!! Read the next chapter at your own discretion, and if you have problems with Dante being with this many women, what were you expecting out of a SMUT fic?


	4. Chapter 4

Devil May Cry: Angelic Vices - Chapter 4

By: Seracen

Disclaimer: Don't own DMC, the ideas, or the sex, just the fic. So have fun with it. Booya.

Uncommon Terms: various euphemisms for body parts and terms relating to orgasms/screwing; "euphemism" nice way of saying something otherwise vulgar

BIG LARGE WARNING!!!: Tons of SEX, you've been warned, back away if you must

The bedroom was dark, lit only by the silver glow of the moon. Two figures were standing beside the bed, holding each other closely. Dante's slightly chilled skin quickly warmed, as Trish drew her body against his, her tongue hungrily darting against his own, kissing him over her shoulder.

Dante caressed his hands up and down her abdomen, Trish's back pushing against Dante's bare chest. He drew his mouth away from hers, examining the skin of her neck with his lips. Trish shuddered as Dante tasted the gooseflesh now prickling along her skin.

He smiled into her flesh, running his arms slowly up her stomach, bringing his left hand to rest just under her breasts, as his right continued to caress up and down her front. Trish closed her eyes, letting out a sigh as she dipped her head back. She reached back to him with one arm, her other arm resting over his stationary hand. She guided his hand to the catch along the back of her bodice.

Dante laughed slightly, not moving his fingers, "what would you like me to do?"

Trish moaned, clearly wishing to be free of her restrictive clothes, "don't tease me."

Dante smiled again, nuzzling into the angle of her neck, as he untied the bits of leather holding Trish's upper shirt together.

She gasped as her top fell to the floor, relieved to be finally free of the constraints. The action caused her breasts to swell, which demanded Dante's attention. He ran his fingers along the sides of her mounds. Trish sucked in her breath sharply, as his skin teased the nerves along her chest, setting them on liquid fire.

Dante continued his ministrations, bringing his index fingers to rest now on the tips of her breasts. Trish uttered a lusty sigh as his fingers began to pinch and caress her nipples, which quickly hardened between his thumbs and forefingers.

The woman's eyes glazed over, catching the light of the moon, as she fumbled with the catch of her belt. Dante's right hand moved to the front of her waist now, stopping her movements. He moved his hands further, flexing his fingers over the leather of her pants covering her crotch. Dante moved his thumb and fingers over it, massaging the flesh through the coolness of her pants.

Trish was moaning silently, her hips gyrating to the movements of his hands. Before she even realized, he had undone her belt. Her pants dropped to the floor, leaving her only in her dark panties. Dante continued massaging her through the black satin, feeling the moisture welling up on his fingers. At a loss for what else to do, Trish placed her left hand against the back of Dante's pants, squeezing the muscles of his ass. Her right hand grasped her chest, clutching it as Dante's other hand caressed her left breast.

Dante's breath tickled coolly against her neck, and Trish whimpered slightly as she shuddered once more, feeling herself coming to a head. She turned now to face him, unclasping his belt with her own quivering hands, drawing him by his pants towards the bed. Dante fell on top of her, Trish welcoming the almost crushing weight, reveling in the heat of his body against her. The chilled sheets of the bed sent shivers up her spine, causing her back to arch slightly, pressing her front against Dante's. She could feel the bulge in his pants, and gazed up at him longingly.

Dante slowly moved his hands down the front of Trish's body, making the caress last forever. She breathed even more heavily at the teasing touch of his fingers. She brought her hands to his, trying to force them down towards the apex of her legs. Dante merely grinned, grabbing both her wrists in his hands, forcing them down against the bed. He pushed his erection, sheathed beneath his pants, against her crotch, still covered by her satin panties.

Trish closed her eyes as she sucked in her breath again, eyes staring at the ceiling fan. She glanced back down at Dante, raising her hips to meet his, "don't make me wait..."

Dante grinned down at her, hands still on her wrists, as he brought his lips close to hers, the action naturally pressing their crotches together. He kissed her once, then ran his lips up the side of her ear, teasing the lobes with his tongue, "slowly, no need to rush," he whispered.

He looked at her in the eyes, asking her silently if she was ready. Trish nodded once, and he released her wrists. She moved her hands to his pants, undoing the zipper, slipping aside the underwear, and freeing his member. Dante blinked as he felt himself exposed to the air.

Trish smiled wryly up at him now, tugging his shaft at the base. He grunted slightly at her soft reprimand, and laughed, nodding to her, "alright."

As Dante brought his lips to hers again, Trish felt him fall into her. Trish's breath caught at the force of Dante pressing against her core. She could feel the coldness of his zipper and belt buckle against her hot flesh, his own heat now trapped within her depths.

Dante drew back slightly, looking into her eyes once more, waiting for permission to continue.

Trish's lips trembled, her breasts shuddering in pure bliss, "don't stop, or I'll kill you..."

Dante merely nodded, grinning, closing his eyes as he began to rock his body back and forth. Trish wrapped her long, shapely legs about his waist, forcing him further into her, as he pumped in and out like a white-hot piston.

She shook her head back and forth, feeling his thighs smack lightly against her ass as he entered her again each time, sending ripples of pure pleasure up and down her spine. Trish placed her hands about his hips as she felt herself beginning to climax. Dante could feel the rhythmic contractions of her throbbing pussy about his member, and drew close to her, clutching her tightly as he felt her last throes.

He ran his tongue along the tender skin of Trish's ear

She whispered to Dante, tears in her eyes, "never leave me..."

Dante brought his lips to hers, passionately devouring her, and whispered, "never...come to me...I won't leave you..."

Trish clutched Dante tightly, her fingers raking along his back as she reached her end. Dante buried himself inside her to the hilt, riding the storm with her. He settled on top of her, breathing huskily into Trish's neck, tickling her skin with his warm breath.

"Mmm," moaned Trish, eyes still glazed over, "that was lovely."

Dante sat up slightly, his weight still on her hips, and smiled. Before he could reply, a pale skinned woman settled against his back on the bed.

Nevan pressed her breasts against Dante's back, whispering into his ear, "is that all lover?"

He chuckled lightly, as Nevan's tongue darted up and down his neck. She moistened the skin along the angle of his shoulder, opening her mouth wide as her fangs grew, raking across Dante's flesh.

As Dante brought his right arm up to caress Nevan's neck, she bit into him, tasting the sweet blood that flowed from the twin punctures along his throat. Dante groaned in ecstasy as Nevan began to nurse at the wound, feeling as if she were devouring his soul. A sweet fire shot through Dante's veins, as he felt himself getting excited once more.

Trish's eyes widened, she moaned as she felt Dante grow large again inside of her. She arched her back again, as the heat of Dante's member stimulated her core once more. The motion forced him deeper inside her, which only added to Trish's pleasure, almost causing her to lose control again.

Nevan's hands caressed up and down Dante's abdomen, teasing the nerves along his nipples. The demoness smiled into his neck as she fed, sweet bliss flooding into her mouth as she stroked his chest.

Dante withdrew from Trish as he felt her heat rising once more. He turned now to Nevan pushing her roughly against the bed, settling himself down on top of her. Nevan smiled up at him, twisting her body beneath Dante. She blinked once, her black dress dissipating into mist about them, leaving his naked self pressing against Nevan's crotch. She raised her hips to close the distance between them.

Dante placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing Nevan down. At the same time, he drew his hips back, keeping himself just out of reach, teasing her.

Nevan sidled sideways within his grasp again, laughing, "now that's mean..."

He grinned down at her, "all good things in time, but first...something that I want."

Dante kissed her once, tasting his own blood as his tongue lapped at Nevan's fangs. She hungrily replied, forcing the breath from Dante, but he withdrew his lips, as he began to kiss down her neck now, making his way to her breasts.

Nevan could feel his hot breath on her nipples, which hardened in excitement, "you wouldn't."

Dante merely grinned, "I would," as he began to kiss the nipple on her right breast, massaging it between his lips, as he tickled the end with his tongue. His moved his right hand to her left breast, massaging its tip between his thumb and index finger. All the while, he moved his left hand down to her twitching cunt.

Nevan closed her eyes, body shuddering as she breathed huskily. Then she felt his fingers caressing the lips of her pussy, and her body shivered anew in ecstasy. She moaned as he massaged her outer folds with his index and ring finger. Nevan felt Dante slip his middle finger deep into her wetness, her hips twitched, and a high pitched moan softly escaped from her mouth. He dipped his finger into her depths once, then pulled it out.

Nevan whimpered as his hand left her, shaking her head, "more..."

She raised her hips again, her mound twitching in expectation. Dante chuckled once more as he brought his hand back to her crotch. Massaging her clit between two fingers, Dante thrust a single finger back into her.

Nevan felt herself losing control, as his lips and hand massaged her breasts. His other hand, caressing and thrusting deep into her core, caused Nevan to shudder. Her hips moved in tune to the rhythm of Dante's hands, and she felt the cold sweetness rising up her back as she shuddered, finally reaching her climax.

Dante raised his head, whispering into Nevan's ear, "we haven't even started yet..."

But before Dante could continue, Trish's arms wrapped around his chest.

"You're not finished with me yet," she whispered into his ear, pulling Dante away from Nevan.

He growled, turning on Trish as he buried his face in her neck, his hands forcefully squeezing the pliable flesh of Trish's breasts. She brought her thighs to rest against his hips, crossing her legs about his waist and forcing him into her. Dante gasped at the motion, the spiking of his hormones leaving him breathless. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as Trish began to move back and forth against him, riding him of her own volition.

Dante grunted, moving his hands down to her hips now, grasping the flesh of her ass, molding them against his fingers. He thrust himself deep into her, slowing the pace down, forcing Trish to feel each second of sensation a moment at a time. Trish shuddered once more, caught between agony and pleasure, as Dante rocked back slowly, forcefully thrusting inwards with enough strength to drive the breath from her, over and over again.

Trish pulled him further into her, trying to feel him closer inside her, but the motion drew him in too fast, as they both careened off the bed.

Trish laughed as she fell to the floor, Dante still inside her.

He laughed as well, mentally shrugging as he continued to move inside her, drawing a load moan of surprise from Trish.

Dante sat her up slightly, so he could angle himself further into her. Trish sighed over and over again, losing herself in reverie, arms going lax about his shoulders.

"Hey now," came Nevan's voice, "that isn't fair."

The pale skinned woman drew up behind Trish, skin and face now flushed red. Nevan smiled teasingly at her, as the demoness snaked her hands up Trish's sides.

Trish's breath caught as Nevan grasped her breasts, kneading them in her palms. The blonde moaned loudly, "what, hagh...are you...doing?"

Nevan laughed, as Dante grinned and continued to move, intuitively reading Nevan's intentions.

Nevan closed her lips to Trish's ear lobes, running her tongue up and down them, "payback my dear, for taking him from me..."

She laughed as she ran her tongue down Trish's neckline, coming to a rest at the base of her shoulder.

Trish's eyes closed, her body shuddering against Dante, her skin shivering against Nevan's soothing kiss. Then she felt Nevan's fangs pierce her skin, as the vampiress suckled at her neck. The demoness reveled in the new taste, almost as sweet as Dante's blood, and moaned as she drank in Trish's warmth.

Trish's body tightened, as she yelled out in unadulterated joy, her body gyrating against both lovers.

Dante felt Trish tighten around him like never before, and he saw stars, gritting his teeth as he felt himself grow rigid. Her depths drew him to his limit, constricting tightly enough that he couldn't even move. Trish reached her peak just as Dante felt his muscles go lax, releasing himself inside of her.

Trish fell to the side, breathing heavily and completely spent, resting against the side of the bed. Dante laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling, his arms and legs spread, catching his breath.

As he closed his eyes, Dante felt a hand snake up his crotch. He opened his eyes wide in amazement, as Nevan began to caress his shaft, moving her hands slowly up and down along it.

He groaned, "still not enough?"

Nevan grinned at him, looking down at his member, "you seem ready to go again..."

Dante sighed, eyes rolling to the back of his sockets as Nevan massaged him, almost losing himself to the sensation.

The vampiress glanced sideways at Trish, who returned her wry smile, "race to the top of the mountain?"

The blonde laughed, "why not?"

Dante barely registered the words in his mind, but arched his back as he felt his nerves on fire once more. His crotch felt...strange...he felt good...but he couldn't understand why.

Then he looked down, and noticed that both women were on him, their tongues snaking up his length...

The sight was almost too much for Dante, and he squeezed his eyes shut at the new feeling, his hips bucking upwards as he struggled not to lose himself right then and there. Dante moaned as he felt both women run their slick tongues along the shaft, one of their hands massaging his balls as they did so.

Trish and Nevan were moving their hands all up and down their bodies, succumbing to the mad rush of excitement, as their body heats rose, their fingers all over themselves. Then Dante felt a finger slip into his ass in one long, slow thrust.

He yelled out in ecstasy, and as the women reached the tip of his hardness, Dante felt his nerve endings go, a set of lips wetly wrapping about his dick as he released.

Trish fell backwards against the side of the bed again, utterly exhausted and barely able to move, her thighs twitching slightly. She was breathing heavily, her nerves completely fried. Her eyes glazed over, but Trish blinked as she noticed...

"Dante...you're...huh...still hard?"

Breathing heavily himself, Dante barely registered the words, blinking as he gathered his thoughts, then looked down at himself, "ugh...I...ah...guess so...hah..."

Nevan laughed huskily, placing her hands on Dante's chest, "now that's...whew... that's more like it."

As she settled herself on top of him, Nevan moaned, lowering herself slowly onto Dante. Dante groaned as she lanced herself with his member, her hips gyrating softly up and down.

"Hah...ah...this better finish you off lover," whispered Nevan, licking her lips.

Dante looked up at her and grinned, his hands moving to her breasts, kneading their softness, "we'll see..."

Nevan laughed breathlessly, "uhm...aughh...then I guess...hah...it's show time..."

She leaned down hard against him, enveloping and driving him deep into her sopping wet cunt. Dante grit his teeth, as Nevan began to piston back and forth along his shaft, faster and faster...

Morning...

Dante awoke, eyes groggy, and winced against the soft shallow beams of sunlight which entered the room. He was naked, save for the soft cool sheets covering his torso, leaving his feet bare.

He started to rise, but heard a moan to his left, looking down to see Nevan snuggled against his side. Dante leaned back down, looking to his other side and finding Trish, now noticing her hand on his bare chest, several strands of blond hair matted about her face.

Dante shook his head and laughed inwardly, at least they hadn't screwed the whole night away...but he WAS still tired.

'The hell with it,' he thought, 'I deserve a breather...'

Then he settled back into bed, burying himself between the warmth of the women at his sides, and closed his eyes, resting more easily than he had in many a night.

Sunrise, the rooftops of the city line...

The dark figure was cloaked in shadow, his leg propped against the banister of the roof. He looked down across the street at Devils Never Cry, nodding his head.

Out the corner of his eye, the shadowy figure caught sight of the hellhound that had escaped earlier. He leapt down to the street to meet it, as it bounded towards the office.

"Come now," issued the whispering voice, "that's enough, leave them alone..."

The hound growled at the figure. The man's shadowy shroud flapped in the wind, the sun's light casting about and revealing blue hues in the cloth.

The Shadow hound couldn't see past the darkness to the guardian's face...but something seemed familiar. The demon barked once, drawing up on its hind haunches, and pounced at the other figure.

The cloaked man brought a remarkably long sword to bare in front of him, blocking the demon's jaws with the hilt of the sword. He laughed, kicking the feet out from under the demon. In a fluid motion, the man unsheathed his sword, the motion slicing the devil in half. The shrouded figure continued the circular arc of the attack, flinging the blood from the blade as he brought his scabbard back up, sheathing the blade again in one fluid motion.

In mere moments, the battle was over. The Shadow hound twitched on the street, the neurons in its brain firing, trying to realize what had just killed it. The creature saw a flash of light pierce the hood of the shroud, and it caught a slight view of the silver hair concealed within. It was reminded of something from long ago...flashes of the Tower of Teminigru flitting through its mind's eye...

"No peeking," quipped the figure in a whisper, bringing his boot down against the hound's face, crushing its skull and silencing it forever, "sweet dreams."

The shrouded figure looked up to the sky, then turned, jumping to the rooftops once more, staring down at the entrance to Devils Never Cry. The man nodded again, "until next time..."

Then he vanished, gone like so much fog that had never been, leaving the sun to keep its vigil over the city…

Author's Note: Mwehehehehe...well, I did say there'd be smut, didn't I? Also a bit of a pretense to a larger story at the end there. I dunno if I'll ever get back to this, but it's an interesting idea nonetheless. No, none of this was the result of practical experience. I don't have any demon chicks hiding around in my closet, as much as I'm sure that could be any man's fantasy. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this short story, take care all.


End file.
